


come on baby let's just get drunk

by vines



Category: Aiden Grimshaw - Fandom, Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: BBC Radio 1, Cheesy, Family, Fluff, Loads of pining, Love, Lust, M/M, Magic, Pining, Traveling, okay so idk where this story i going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vines/pseuds/vines
Summary: Louis' leaves for a fresh start.Aiden breaks.Harry finds his soulmate atlast.





	1. Chapter 1

**"There’s a place in the distance I've been dreaming of"**

He didn't always hate the rain no in fact he remembers days when he even enjoyed the rain.

It was the moment when the rain brought back painful memories he decided he disliked the rain with passion.

He didn't thought a lot about it, he didn’t care.

The thing with Louis was that he cared a lot more than he thought he did .

Like leaving Aiden and leaving Manchester. If you asked him he would say leaving Aiden was easy, he hardly thought about him , about them together (note: he missed Aiden every day).

It started when this other guy from work took all his time and captured Aiden’s heart completely.

If there was one thing Louis hated it was feeling like a task so he woke up and left.

Without an explanation, leaving nothing behind (he left a piece of himself) .

He left Manchester moved to London stayed a few days in a crappy motel until he found an affordable apartment.

This guy he was rooming with , dark and handsome Zayn was probably the only good thing that happened to him in a while (probably since Aiden he thought) .

Zayn was good, great even but (there’s always a but , like Aiden loves him but that joey guy from his work but but but) he isn't Aiden.

And really it should be considered a good thing since Aiden left him for a guy who is a complete slag (probably a lie but louis didn't care he was very bitter and he had the right he thought ).

 

Moving to London, of all places , was not a thoughtful decisions ( yeah well when you're fucking lost and so so alone thinking isn't exactly what we do).

Shit, he still didn’t had a job. And it sucked but he didn't complain because he rather be stuck in a cold city with no one then back in Manchester. He needed out and he was not okay but he was better. London.

 

A place he never thought of living in, not in his current situation ,but it was alright.

And fuck he choose London, the one fucking place where it rains every other day, but he was better. Or so he thought.

_**"All you had to do was stay"** _


	2. you can see my heart burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Aiden .

_“where are you now?”_

It was like this. Him and Zayn didn’t become mates despite sharing an apartment.

Well, not a first. But then they connected when they found out they had mutual interest.(note: they would share funny stories all day about their sisters)

So, when Zayn and him planned to make a mystery machine together, Louis was more than exited.

First thing they did was buy an old bus off the craigslist. The machine was still well functioning. They fixed up the aircon which was Louis’ part of the work, then Zayn did his magic.

Zayn was an artist.

He painted and designed the bus. They worked for weeks to perfect the Mystery Machine. And when it was finished they threw a little party.

Zayn’s really good friend (note: Zayn was in love with him ) Liam showed up with Niall,their other good friend.

Everything seemed so perfect in the moment.

The bus.

Them.

The friendship between them was amazing. They were the group of mates he needed in his life.

The guys he called family at this point. It was amazing how dynamic they were. How they connected.

They could banter all day all night. Laugh until their bellies hurt and their eyes teared up.

At this point Louis barely thought about Aiden until…. until he got a phone call.

**Aiden**

When Aiden woke up that Saturday, he felt really cold, which was strange cause the sun was shining outside.

He cracked open his eyes and stretched.

His first thought was to go to the kitchen and get tea which probably was already boiled, because Louis was used to doing it every day. (note: they were so British with the whole tea thing)

When Aiden entered the kitchen, the smell of fresh tea didn’t hit him, in fact he felt shivers run through his body.

Empty.

The kitchen was empty .

The bed was empty.

Louis was nowhere to be seen.

Aiden panicked when he saw that all of Louis’ stuff was missing.

He collapsed on the bedroom floor. He felt like he was drowning in his own tears, he felt like someone stabbed him in his gut.

He felt like the world exploded around him. He couldn’t breathe. He searched for his mobile and dialed the familiar number. “Hey this is Louis! Leave a message behind after the tone” Aiden sobbed in the phone. “Louis please call me, please baby. Where are you? All your stuff is gone from our apartment. Please Louis, call me “ He gasped before collapsing on the floor.

He felt like his heart stopped beating. All he felt was misery as the world blacked out in front of him

 

_“ It was like he was gone in thin air “_


End file.
